La mort ta emmener et mes pleurs se sont échappés
by F.only
Summary: Le regret, l'esperance puis la fin ... trop de douleur ... Shinji x Ichigo


• Titre : La mort ta emmener et mes pleurs se sont échappés  
- Genre : Tragedy, romance  
- Shinji x Ichigo  
- Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo  
- Rating : K

**La mort ta emmener et mes pleurs se sont échappés**

Un frisson de frayeur s'empare de moi lorsque je te vois gisant au sol baignant dans une flaque de sang. Je sens que mon corps se raidir petit a petit, mes bras retombe le long de mon corps qui devient tremblant, mes yeux s'ouvre de stupeur, mon coeur et ma tête me disent ensemble pour la première fois d'un commun accord de bouger et de sauter a tes cotés. Mais malgré ça, je suis planter a trois mètre de toi, te regardant alors que ton corps saigne encore.

Les tremblement de mon corps se font plus violent a fil des secondes tandis que je revois les images du moment que tu a passer avec nous, de notre rencontre, des combats partagé pour en revenir à ce qui vient de se passer.

Toi, courant dans la ville assombri par la nuit, essayant de me fuir. Moi criant ton nom encore et encore espérant que tu m'entende et que tu t'arrête. Je revois ton visage apeuré face aux shinigamis, le regard que tu me lance lorsque tu te retourne vers moi, la tristesse et la confusion mêlées dans tes yeux ambrés. Tes main qui se crispe sur ton ami Zangetsu, je n'ai même pa eu le temps de t'aider que tu t'enfuyais déjà, zanpakuto a la main, détruisant le peu de ville qui reste. Moi qui me retrouvais seul face a tes opposants qui te regarde partir sans rien dire, qui dans leur yeux, une lueur de dégoût mélanger a peu de tristesse. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouver a ta poursuite appelant ton nom, ressentant ta peine, ta rage et ta douleur a travers ton reiatsu qui me brûle toujours la peau. Après avoir traverser la ville, tu t'es retourné brusquement vers moi. Un sourire tordu ornait ton visage, tes yeux m'ont fait frissonné par leur couleur or alors qui j'y suis habitué. Tandis que ton masque commençait a se former tu me fonce dessus, bankai enclencher, Tensa Zangetsu prêt a t'aider. La folie c'était emparée de toi. Shirosaki voulait faire de toi la monture et de lui le roi. Je la voyais, la lueur de folie qui recouvrais tes yeux. Tu as essayais de me trancher avec rapidité mais j'esquivais tant bien que mal les coup que tu me donnais avec ton partenaire. Plusieurs reaitsu se sont fais sentir et là, tout s'est déroule trop vite. Je les voyais, plusieurs des capitaines, qui fonçaient sur toi, leur armes en avant, les sort de kido fusaient. Puis un t'a touché, il t'a immobilisé. Les shinigamis se sont jeté sur toi, enfonçant chacun leur zanpakuto a travers ton corps, brisant ton masque, te faisant hurler de douleur, les larmes baignaient ton visage. Puis tous son reparti, tandis que moi je n'avais pas bouger d'un pouce, effrayer et sidérer par ce qui venais de se passer.

A présent je regrette de ne pas t'avoir aider tout ca parce que j'étais terrifié. Te voir allonger dos au sol, les yeux clos et tes magnifique cheveux roux tacher de sang. Tu tiens malgré tout Zangetsu a la main. On peu apercevoir des taches de sang sur ton shihakushou a divers endroit.

Ta voix qui murmure mon prénom, tes lèvres qui bouge lentement et des larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues me font venir a toi. A présent capable de bouger, je cours vers toi et tombe a genou sur ton cote. Je te prend la main et te répète inlassablement que je suis la pour toi, que je te sauverais quoi qu'il arrive, que quelqu'un va venir, je répète inlassablement combien je suis désole de ne pas t'avoir aider. Je suis en cet instant, aussi fragile que toi. Je sens des gouttes tomber sur moi, je les vois tomber sur toi. Tu vois le ciel pleur avec nous.

La fraicheur et l'obscurité de la nuit nous entoures. Au fond de moi je prie pour que tu survive. La pluie se mélange au liquide salé qui roule sur nos joues.

Si tu savais combien je regrette de ne pas avoir était la pour toi avant. Je ressens une douleur si intense au fond de moi.

J'espère encore et encore pouvoir revivre les moments que l'on a vécu. J'espère toujours pouvoir t'embrasser comme avant, peut être plus passionnément. J'espère toujours pourvoir d'étreindre, de serrer dans mes bars, pouvoir t'accueillir en moi, vivre avec toi. J'espère tellement que tu t'en sortira.

Je sens petit a petit ta main lâcher prise sur la mienne. Glisser le long de mon bras puis atterrir au sol sans bruit.

Maintenant je sais que c'est la fin, que plus jamais nous ne revivrons ces moments, nos moment. Si tu savais combien te voir a terre sans vie me brise. Je ne peux arrêter le flot de larmes et les hurlement de désespoir.

Je te prend dans mes bras, pleurant inlassablement ta mort. Je te sers près de moi cherchant ta chaleur maintenant disparu a tout jamais.

Je prononce une dernière fois ton nom espérant qu'il te ramènera suivi de ce que je n'ai jamais pu te dire ...

Ichigo, je t'aime tant

xxxxx

Fin


End file.
